


Имя его в венах

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Savannah



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [50]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен — медбрат в отделении скорой помощи, Джаред — его неизменный ночной пациент и просто ходячая катастрофа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя его в венах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Name in Vein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299634) by [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink). 



Они встречаются во вторник утром. Часы на стене показывают три минуты третьего, а биологические — что Джареду двадцать шесть лет.  
  
Все это Дженсен узнает позже благодаря пластиковому браслету отделения «скорой», который застегнет на запястье своего немаленького пациента, одетого в мешковатые камуфляжные шорты и поношенные сланцы. На парне нет рубашки, пот с него льет в три ручья, а крупные капли крови капают на белоснежный кафель больничного холла. И орет он как резанный. Застрявшие в приемном покое бедолаги, если судить по реакции, совсем не против разворачивающегося перед ними зрелища. Да и не каждый день выдается шанс увидеть подобное.  
  
— Сэр, — пытается утихомирить его Дженсен.  
  
Парень резко разворачивается на пятках: обезумевшие от боли глаза широко распахнуты, а длинные влажные лохмы завиваются на концах. Он моментально замечает черную форму Дженсена, его бейдж и как-то разом прекращает истерить, лишь мученически стонет, послушно следуя за ним в смотровую.  
  
А затем, едва переступив через порог, эффектно блюет в крохотную раковину рядом с резиновыми перчатками.  
  
Дженсен даже ухом не ведет — подобная реакция и в тридцатку его личного хит-парада не попадает. За эту ночь. Он дожидается, пока бедняга прополощет рот, и спрашивает:  
  
— На что жалуемся, мистер…  
  
— Джаред, — хрипло выкашливает тот, хватая ртом воздух и тяжело привалившись к столешнице.  
  
— Мистер Джаред, — повторяет Дженсен, хлопая по металлической спинке стула.  
  
Джаред падает на мягкое сиденье — под его весом стул с пронзительным скрипом скользит по полу — и смотрит на Дженсена большими, влажными глазами олененка Бэмби. Он протягивает Дженсену свою окровавленную руку и отворачивается, не в силах смотреть.  
  
— Ого, — безэмоционально протягивает Дженсен. Парень и без того ходячая мелодрама, не хватало еще накручивать его сильнее. Дженсен укладывает раненую ладонь на небольшой столик, прикасается аккуратно и невесомо. И изо всех сил старается не закатывать при этом глаза. Хотя Джаред вряд ли бы заметил: вон как зажмурился и стиснул зубы, словно у Дженсена там бензопила наизготовку, не меньше.  
  
— Сейчас быстренько промоем рану, — сообщает ему Дженсен, поворачиваясь на стуле, и тянется к раствору с антисептиком. Джаред вздрагивает и шипит, когда Дженсен начинает промывать рану из бутылька с холодной жидкостью. И чуть не падает в обморок, стоит тому заикнуться об уколе с анестезией.  
  
Дженсен оставляет тяжелые вздохи, осуждение и рвущееся из груди ворчание при себе.  
  


***

  
Джаред обзаводится шестью голубыми швами на большом пальце, и Дженсен вручает ему один из леденцов, которые обычно припасает для малышей. Вроде той отважной малышки, которая поступила сегодня с переломом запястья и едва не зевала все то время, пока ей делали рентген и накладывали гипс. Леденец заставляет Джареда улыбнуться и, стоит признать, ямочки на щеках идут ему гораздо больше тех бестолковых воплей, которые так и норовили вырваться с первым же наложенным Дженсеном швом.  
  
Впрочем, в процессе удалось отвлечь его вопросами: о лучшем фильме про зомби из всех, которые тому довелось увидеть, планами на выходные и, наконец, нужной информацией, которую он повторяет достаточно громко, чтобы медсестра приемного отделения услышала и записала.  
  
— Итак, в следующий раз, когда уже разбитый стакан вдруг решит покончить с собой, сиганув на пол во время мытья посуды, — говорит Дженсен, расписывая инструкции по дальнейшему уходу за раной. — Что мы сделаем?  
  
— Дадим ему упасть, — отвечает Джаред, баюкая перевязанную ладонь на груди, — Оплачем его невосполнимую потерю.  
  
— А чего мы делать не станем?  
  
— Пытаться спасти его во время полета, — мрачно вздыхает Джаред.  
  
— Правильно. Никакого больше отчаянного героизма, мистер Джаред.  
  
Джаред улыбается конфетно-фиолетовыми губами вокруг своего виноградного леденца, забирает выписку и смущенно машет на прощание Дженсену — его «новому любимому медбрату». Сам сказал.  
  
Дженсен держит весь сарказм, едкие шуточки и нестерпимое желание улыбнуться при себе.  
  


***

  
Мистер Джаред возвращается через две недели.  
  
Дженсен едва успевает выписать женщину с ожогами второй степени — щипцы для завивки выскользнули из рук и упали на ее обнаженную ногу, — когда пыхтящий как Дарт Вейдер Джаред вползает через раздвижные двери с прижатой к низу живота ладонью.  
  
Дженсен утаскивает его за собой и укладывает на свежезастеленную койку. Ощупывает живот, тут и там, спрашивает:  
  
— Здесь больно? А вот здесь?  
  
Джаред в ответ выпаливает названия всех продуктов, которые съел за последние сорок восемь часов. Поначалу Дженсен грешит на пищевое отравление, но нет — язык Джареда увеличился вдвое. И это вот совсем не медицинское открытие.  
  
Джаред покидает больницу с ингалятором, уколом эпинефрина и новоприобретенной ненавистью к ресторану азиатской кухни в квартале от своего дома.  
  
— Писифая агигия, — мычит он. — Собля?  
  
Дженсен цокает на него строго, качает головой и весело сообщает, где именно в сети можно купить силиконовый браслет аллергика. На некоторых даже мультяшные герои есть.  
  
— Глутамат натрия тебя прикончит.  
  
В этот раз у Джареда нет места во рту для леденца, но по дороге к выходу ему вполне хватает сил показать Дженсену средний палец. Он оглядывается через плечо, чтобы тот заметил довольную ухмылочку. Дженсен машет ему на прощание, напялив искусственную улыбку, чтобы скрыть свою настоящую, которая так и грозит вырваться наружу.  
  


***

  
— Стоит выдать тебе золотую карточку постоянного клиента?  
  
— Я, возможно, ходить больше не смогу, а ты ржешь?  
  
— Боже ты мой. Ты, скорее всего, прав, — Дженсен наклоняется, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть небольшое растяжение на лодыжке. Он молчит, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько дело серьезное. — Обойдемся малой кровью — ампутируем.  
  
Джаред выглядит потрясенным до глубины души.  
  
— Никакого больше флагбола по ночам. Под дождем, — говорит Дженсен примерно через час и добавляет многозначительно: — Босиком.  
  
Джаред уходит с перетянутой эластичным бинтом лодыжкой и сообщает Дженсену напоследок, что меняет больницу:  
  
— Потому что в этой работают одни сплошные мудаки.  
  
Дженсен крайне доволен подобным комплиментом.  
  


***

  
— Чувак! Не сказать, что есть гид по съедобным ягодам, — возмущается Джаред как раз тогда, когда Дженсен интересуется, почему страховая компания до сих пор с ним сотрудничает. — Ведь нет же?  
  
Дженсен собственноручно распечатывает статью с дикими ягодами и протягивает Джареду вместе с остальными бумагами на выписку.  
  


***

  
— Господи! Может, уже позовешь его на свиданку? Меня тошнит от твоих страданий, я сама страдать начинаю.  
  
«Я не страдаю», — почти отвечает ей Дженсен, но это бы означало, что он признается в чем-то. Он сам пока не уверен, в чем именно, но признаваться ни за что не станет. Хотя и посылает в сторону Жен убийственный взгляд.  
  
— Что, скажешь, не втюрился в него по уши? — продолжает она, жуя свою овсянку и закинув ноги на журнальный столик в комнате отдыха. — Я вас видела, Эклз. Не так-то сложно догадаться. К тому же, у тебя наблюдаются все соответствующие симптомы.  
  
— Ну, расскажи, — он вслепую переворачивает страницу книги, которой отгородился от Жен.  
  
— Хм. Давай-ка глянем. Начнем с того, что ты никого к нему не подпускаешь.  
  
— Не моя вина, что среди всех вас я самый компетентный. Сущее проклятие, скажу я тебе.  
  
— А еще у нас внезапно появился новый инвентарь. Вроде тех миленьких пластырей с супергероями, которые каким-то магическим образом оказались здесь, а не в педиатрии. Х-м-м… Странно. Очень странно.  
  
— К нам часто обращаются с детскими травмами, — возражает Дженсен, все еще уткнувшись в книгу.  
  
— Вдобавок ко всему, ты мечтательно вздыхаешь, стоит ему уйти, — говорит она, уже даже его не слушая. Она стучит ложкой по небу и размышляет над более убедительными доказательствами его виновности.  
  
— Мечтательно вздыхаю, — фыркает Дженсен. — Это называется дышать.  
  
— Захлебываясь слюнями, — ее аж передергивает от отвращения. — И когда кое-кто вдруг перестает носить очки…  
  
— Контактные линзы, слышала о таких? Если слишком долго не носить, отвыкнешь, да и засохнут. Лишняя трата денег. Элементарно.  
  
— И если этот кое-кто чистит зубы по четыре раза за ночь…  
  
— Это называется хорошей гигиеной.  
  
— И тоскливо высматривает что-то… или кого-то перед тем, как соберется пойти вздремнуть.  
  
— Я так не делаю, — Дженсен вздыхает, запихивает пустую обертку из-под «M&Ms» между страницами и закрывает книгу.  
  
— Так значит, это не ты понесся в туалет через пять минут после его ухода?  
  
— Было-то всего раз!  
  
На прошлой неделе Джаред приковылял с травмой в паховой области. И Дженсен как самый настоящий профессионал своего дела тщательно его осмотрел и ощупал. К тому же в кабинке он не позволил себе ничего негигиеничного: спустил прямо в унитаз, а после вымыл руки. Дважды.  
  
Жен понимающе выгибает бровь:  
  
— Пора бы уже затащить его в койку и оторваться на всю катушку. Знаешь, ты даже хуже тех кошек, которые елозят по полу задницей. И, раз уж на то пошло, иногда и правда кажется, что эта твоя упругая попка вот-вот запрыгнет к нему на колени и…  
  
— Ладно! — шипит Дженсен, едва успевая ее остановить. Он всплескивает руками и вскакивает со своего места. — Ладно. Хорошо. Твою ж за ногу, ну ты и злыдня.  
  
Одними губами она шепчет «киса».  
  
Страшная женщина.  
  
— Когда он заявится в следующий раз... В следующий раз я просто… Постараюсь что-то сделать, — вяло заканчивает он — перед глазами уже плывут нарисованные Жен картинки. — А ты завязывай уже.  
  
На шее все еще расползается румянец смущения, когда он подхватывает книгу и сбегает из комнаты отдыха — подальше от Жен. Ее самодовольное кудахтанье и подбадривающие возгласы еще долго отдаются эхом в пустом коридоре.  
  


***

  
В свое оправдание можно сказать — он не ожидал, что следующий раз случится через час после этого разговора. Но в полночь Джаред уже тут как тут, и Дженсену едва удается обуздать свою панику и напялить на лицо излюбленную маску, тогда как внутри он с ума сходит, пытаясь угомониться уже нахрен.  
  
Жен давится смехом и прячет его за приступом кашля, когда видит, кого там черти принесли. Да только вот не черти, а миниатюрная девушка с упругой грудью и красивым красным маникюром. Она ведет Джареда под локоть и подходит к Жен — первой медсестре, которую видит.  
  
«Сестра», — уверено шепчет одними губами Женевьев. Джаред слишком занят пакетом со льдом, который прижимает к голове, а его спутница не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания.  
  
«Девушка», — со всей ясностью осознает Дженсен и пытается отвлечься на других своих пациентов. Жизнь все-таки редкостная сука, и в чувстве юмора ей не откажешь: стоило Дженсену собрать волю в кулак и решиться подкатить к Джареду, как тот, конечно же, оказался занят. Холодная доза жестокой реальности.  
  
Да только вот нет.  
  
«Жена», — слышит он откуда-то из разговора, который даже не слушает.  
  
Дженсен моргает. Опускает взгляд на свои трясущиеся ладони. И пытается не обращать внимания на то, как выворачивает желудок и покалывает кожу, и старательно сглатывает тяжелый ком в горле, которым вполне может быть его глупое разбитое сердце. Дженсен ослабляет манжету тонометра на руке мистера Вонга и сосредоточивает все свое внимание на действительно важных вещах.  
  


***

  
— А Дженсен что, занят?  
  
— Ох, — слышит он голос Жен. — Я не знаю. Надо проверить, но почему бы вам не присесть. Дани может вас осмотреть… — В груди теплеет от осознания, что она делает все возможное, чтобы держать Джареда как можно дальше от него. Но этим не смоешь горький привкус желчи во рту при мысли, что именно он едва не натворил.  
  
И тут даже нет вины Жен. Он и без того постоянно думал об улыбках Джареда, когда дрочил на него в душе. Неудивительно, что все закончилось именно так.  
  
За углом слышатся тяжелые скрипучие шаги по линолеуму, и даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять кто это — Жен так шумно не ходит.  
  
— Эй, — тихо и невинно произносит Джаред, когда видит Дженсена, безразлично раскладывающего антибиотики в шкафчике. — Не знал, ты занят или…  
  
— Вроде того, — холодным тоном отвечает тот после затянувшейся паузы.  
  
— Ох, точно, ладно. Прости. Я просто хотел посмотреть… — он откашливается. — Посмотреть, не осталось ли у тебя тех забавных пластырей, которые ты мне в прошлый раз наклеил, но это, наверное, не так уж и важно…  
  
Дженсен глядит на поникшие плечи под толстовкой с Дэдпулом, опущенные к самым его кедам глаза и тяжело вздыхает, сдаваясь:  
  
— Парочка завалялась.  
  
Джаред смотрит с надеждой и устраивается напротив него — на своем законном месте. Он позволяет Дженсену залатать свой ушибленный лоб светящимся в темноте пластырем со Спайдерменом. Они не говорят о той, что сидит в приемном покое, или о почти осязаемых всполохах электричества между ними. Или о том, как Джаред нечаянно касается костяшек Дженсена, когда тянется потрогать пластырь, и не отстраняется, вместо этого странствуя по ладони — между большим и указательным пальцами, ниже, к мягкому, почти интимному нутру.  
  
Они ни о чем не говорят. И в каком-то смысле так даже лучше. Дженсену не нужно подпитывать свою идиотскую влюбленность к парню, который уже окончательно и бесповоротно занят. Одному богу известно, что можно такому наговорить со злости.  
  


***

  
Через неделю Джаред считает, что у него «хуитальная» грыжа. Тяжелая неделя в тренажерке и всякое такое прочее, он даже клянется, что чувствует пульсирующую боль, как при абсцессе. Дженсен уверен, что Джаред имеет в виду хиатальную грыжу, но не спорит.  
  
— Вы испытываете боль при мочеиспускании? — холодным профессиональным тоном спрашивает Дженсен, уткнувшись в планшет. Тут к гадалке не ходи, Джаред уже просто выдумывает болячки. Дженсен даже представить себе не может, по какой такой извращенной причине он это делает. Джаред никогда не казался сволочным типом, Дженсен бы непременно это в нем разглядел.  
  
Джаред неловко ерзает на стуле:  
  
— Хм. Нет.  
  
— Вы заметили какие-нибудь необычные изменения в районе мошонки? Увеличенные яички иногда могут быть прямым признаком…  
  
Покраснев до кончиков ушей, Джаред яростно качает головой и бормочет, что ошибся, может, и не «хуитальная». Он уходит, и Дженсен злобно ухмыляется, донельзя довольный собой.  
  
А еще через шесть дней Джаред ломает мизинец.  
  
Дженсен велит ему идти домой, приложить к ноге лед, поднять ее повыше и как можно меньше беспокоить, пока сломанная кость вновь не срастется. Домой, где у него с женой одна на двоих кровать и жизнь. Джаред не улыбается, когда уходит. Дженсен напоминает себе, что ему на это плевать.  
  


***

  
Когда Джаред заявляется в следующий четверг, прокравшись в три утра (знает же, гад, что именно в это время Дженсен обедает), терпение лопается окончательно. Ну сколько можно! Дженсен такой же, как все — из плоти и крови, и у него все те же людские слабости, когда при виде одного-единственного человека душа выворачивается наизнанку. Он совсем не железный, а сейчас так и просто в ярости.  
  
Дженсен вылетает из сестринской и даже не дает Джареду возможности пролепетать что-то про сломанные ребра, или смертельное кровотечение из носа, или какую-нибудь выдуманную болячку своего дедули, которая передалась через поколение. Просто выходит к нему и спрашивает:  
  
— И что у нас сегодня?  
  
— Думаю…  
  
— Нет. Очень в этом сомневаюсь, Джаред.  
  
Джаред нервно окидывает приемный покой взглядом, но там только пара бродяг, уснувших под повтор шоу Опры.  
  
— У тебя правда что-то болит? Давай начнем с этого.  
  
— Не совсем. Нет, — он сглатывает, осмелившись заглянуть Дженсену за плечо, где, скорее всего, за ними наблюдают его друзья. И Дженсену вот совсем не нужны свидетели.  
  
— У тебя где-то болит, а я просто этого не вижу?  
  
— Э-м-м… Ладно, послушай…  
  
Дженсен даже не собирается его слушать: раздраженно выходит из больницы и скрывается за углом. Роется в заднем кармане в поисках сигарет — сегодня самый день для затяжки-другой. Прикуривает, с удовольствием затягиваясь, и выпускает тонкую струйку дыма в теплое ночное небо, когда Джаред шаркает гравием в шаге от него. Дженсен знает, что это он, чувствует, поэтому открывает глаза и пришпиливает его пустым, невидящим взглядом.  
  
— Ты на меня злишься? — спрашивает Джаред, будто и без того непонятно, почему Дженсен ведет себя как распоследняя сука последние несколько недель. — Я сделал что-то…  
  
Дженсен смеется — звук отдается ржавым скрипом в горле.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю. Что такого ты мог сделать, чтобы меня расстроить? — Джаред тяжело переступает с ноги на ногу, а Дженсен продолжает: — Идиотизм. — Звучит как «ну и идиот же ты», а ощущается почему-то как «ну и идиот же я». — Да я тебя едва знаю.  
  
Дженсен видит, как рукава дурацкой поношенной футболки Джареда натягиваются от напряжения. Он медленно затягивается и думает про себя, почему повел себя так жестоко. Джаред его друг, ну или был таковым, даже если Дженсен старательно делал вид, что нет. Непонятно, что дернуло наговорить ему гадостей. А, может, и понятно — проще притвориться, что все забыл, чем признаться, даже самому себе, что хочет, чтобы Джаред испытывал точно такую же боль.  
  
Просто… Просто Джаред ему действительно нравился, вот в чем дело.  
  
Нравились его бородатые шуточки и то, как вечно смахивал падающую на глаза челку, как дурашливо улыбался и называл Дженсена красавчиком, будто не мог придумать оскорбления страшнее. И где-то в глубине души Дженсен знает, насколько сильно его хотел, всего, целиком и полностью, знает, насколько сильно хочет до сих пор. Несмотря на то, что знает про _нее_.  
  
И самое ужасное, что Дженсен бросился бы в омут с головой, если бы Джаред только намекнул.  
  
— Ясно, — кивает кирпичной стене Джаред. — Мне, наверное, пора.  
  
— Ага, — Дженсен затягивается в последний раз, тушит бычок подошвой ботинка и демонстративно выпускает три колечка дыма. Своим ртом он творит чудеса. Джаред должен это знать. И может тогда, вернувшись в постель к своей жене, он ощутит на члене фантомную боль, там, где никогда не было губ Дженсена.  
  
— Не стоит заставлять женушку ждать.  
  
Дженсен цокает языком, приподнимает подбородок в молчаливом салюте и бредет обратно в здание.  
  


***

  
Джаред совершенно непредсказуем, вот в чем дело. Перевернул скучный мирок Дженсена с ног на голову, а тот от неожиданности даже сделать ничего не успел.  
  
Есть не хочется — он планирует оставить свой пакет с обедом кому-то, кто еще не растерял весь аппетит, и проспать к черту весь свой цинизм. Дженсен знает, что переступил черту. Джаред ведь не виноват, что родился таким дурашливым, и общительным, и безумно красивым, и просто созданным для него. Дженсен входит в одну из комнат для сна и едва успевает снять кеды, как кто-то грубо впихивает его внутрь и закрывает дверь.  
  
— Так вот в чем я провинился? Ты не разговариваешь со мной из-за нее.  
  
Дженсен вздрагивает от этого голоса, в последнюю секунду успев поймать равновесие, чтоб не шмякнуться на задницу, и изумленно смотрит на Джареда. Которому запрещено находиться в этой части больницы и который стоит достаточно близко, чтобы просто… взять. Грудь Джареда вздымается и опускается, словно всю дорогу сюда бежал и даже не тормозил на поворотах. И теперь он здесь, рядом, и, судя по всему, вне себя от бешенства.  
  
Дженсен от него такого заводится с пол-оборота. И затушить огонь в штанах будет не так-то просто.  
  
— Я бы с тобой заговорил, — шепчет Дженсен, слишком занятый разглядыванием блестящих, просто созданных для поцелуев губ.  
  
— Но не будешь.  
  
— Потому что я… — на Джареда невозможно смотреть — все мозги стекают в яйца. — С тобой я бы не смог просто говорить.  
  
Он надеется, что Джаред все поймет, и не придется объяснять. Потому что он бы это сделал. Без вопросов. Опустился бы на колени прямо сейчас и все растолковал, медленно вылизывая член языком и обхватив губами, сосал бы, пока челюсть не сведет. Он бы точно так и поступил. Черт, как же хочется.  
  
Джаред издает тихий задушенный звук и притискивается ближе, оставляя между ними опасно мало места.  
  
— Хочешь сказать…  
  
— Да, — перебивает Дженсен, не желая слушать продолжение. Именно это он и хотел сказать. Совершенно точно.  
  
Джаред целует, обхватывая обеими руками: одна ладонь на щеке, вторая на затылке, а язык осторожно скользит в рот, стоит его приоткрыть. И худшие опасения Дженсена подтверждаются — губы Джареда такие же совершенные, какими кажутся.  
  


***

  
В ту ночь они обмениваются номерами телефонов и минетами, и Джаред уходит с растянутым воротником и без боксеров, в которых пришел. Дженсен возвращается к работе со вкусом Джаредова члена на языке и вывернутой наизнанку душой. Из всех ночей, когда следовало бы чистить зубы по четыре раза, это та самая. Но он этого не делает.  
  
Одна мысль обо всех тех местах на теле Джареда, где были его губы, о том, как тот стонал, и прижимал его голову ближе, и чуть не кричал, кончая, заставляет Дженсена испытывать маленькую толику извращенного удовлетворения. Он облизывает губы и улыбается самому себе сытой, порочной улыбкой.  
  


***

  
Жену Джареда зовут Дейзи.  
  
Она работает операционисткой в банке и владеет искусством лепки из глины, любит электронную музыку и гранж, а также испытывает слабость к бездомным животным. В общей сложности у них четыре кота, две собаки и маленькая белочка-сиротка. Джаред познакомился с Дейзи несколько лет назад во время фестиваля Марди Гра, а через два дня они поженились. Если верить редким упоминаниям Джареда, она забавная и милая, и Дженсен ненавидит ее всей душой.  
  
Ему нравится представлять себе, что она визгливая и безмозглая тусовщица, которая светила сиськами в обмен на бусы всех цветов радуги и завоевала Джареда крепкой выпивкой и вовремя скормленным ему чизбургером.  
  
Тогда как на самом деле они просто познакомились на параде, обменялись масками и в подпитии начали флиртовать. Выяснилось, что оба (ух ты, да не может такого быть!) родились в одном городе, в восьми часах езды оттуда, и встреча казалась судьбоносным воссоединением двух родственных душ. Таков уж Новый Орлеан. Им было по двадцать три, и пробежала искра. Ну, или как-то так.  
  
Дженсен предпочитает свою версию событий.  
  
Дейзи миниатюрная — чуть выше пяти футов ростом, задорная и смешливая, и пахнет туалетной водой «Happy» от «Clinique», и является полной противоположностью Дженсена.  
  
Он высокий, с широким разворотом плеч и странной походкой, легко раздражается по мелочам и часто несдержан, и обычно от него отвратительно несет больничными запахами. Вот и как Джаред мог на такое запасть?  
  
Было бы намного проще убеждать себя, что Дейзи — ненужная часть их уравнения, будь та хоть в чем-то похожей на выдуманный Дженсеном образ. Но она не названивает Джареду с требованием рассказать, где он и с кем, не ноет, чтобы тот поскорее вернулся домой, когда тот задерживается вечерами несколько дней в неделю и, правда, вполне возможно, что она действительно классная девчонка.  
  
Иногда Дженсен бредет домой один и растягивает себя пальцами, представляет на их месте руки Джареда, и как тот улыбается и говорит все то, что, скорее всего, говорит своей жене. И Дженсен ненавидит себя всей душой.  
  


***

  
Впервые Джаред трахает его на полу спальни в тесной квартирке Дженсена — пристанище от хлещущего за окном ливня. Холодные и мокрые, они набрасываются друг на друга, едва захлопнув за собой дверь, цепляются за плечи, лица — все, до чего можно дотянуться.  
  
И так и не добираются до кровати.  
  
Джаред разглядывает Дженсена, задумчиво закусив губу, дотрагивается большим пальцем до рта и оттягивает нижнюю губу, пока та не касается подбородка. А затем разворачивает его к себе спиной (всего наизнанку выворачивает) и ставит на четвереньки. Голова кружится, по телу пробегает дрожь, и Дженсен упирается лбом в сложенные руки.  
  
Джаред накрывает собой, как теплым одеялом, вплавляется грудью в спину, прижимается губами к виску и блуждает теплыми ладонями по животу. Горячими пальцами он находит член и, погладив, оборачивает их вокруг, начиная ласкать.  
  
Джаред трется своим стояком о бедро Дженсена, спрашивает:  
  
—Да? — словно это так просто.  
  
И Дженсен кивает, потому что да. Даже если нет.  
  
Джаред толкается в него, когда дождь за окном плавно перетекает в легкую морось по стеклу. Втрахивает в жесткий ворс дешевого ковра, от которого останутся ожоги на коже, а Дженсен отпускает тормоза — выгибает спину и позволяет Джареду все, что тот только пожелает.  
  


***

  
В теории идея работы на дому кажется раем на земле. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.  
  
Сам себе начальник, сам составляешь график, спишь, сколько пожелаешь, а захочешь — хоть весь день в трусах проходи, да даже яйца можно чесать, когда вздумается. Ебаная нирвана.  
  
Только вот есть одно «но». Слишком много соблазнов. Дженсен сомневается, что его сила воли позволит не сачковать, да и вряд ли без воющих сирен и чьей-то жизни на кону хватит мотивации работать. Но у Джареда очень даже получается.  
  
Он кто-то вроде компьютерного гения — колдует с игровыми приложениями и всякое такое прочее. Дженсен не вдавался в детали, но суть знает, и этого вполне достаточно. Их отношения не настолько серьезны, чтобы знать номер Джаредовой страховки и подробности его биографии. Они всего-то коротают время за страстным сексом и плывут по течению, пока оно никуда не делось.  
  
К тому же действительно важные вещи он про Джареда и без того знает. Марку любимого пива, имя любимого героя «Великолепной четверки» и любимого вокалиста группы Van Halen. Жизненно важные вещи.  
  
А еще знает, что Джаред обожает быть «маленькой ложечкой»: как бы тот ни отрицал очевидное, все равно ведь просыпается с прижатой к Дженсенову паху задницей. А еще знает, что у Джареда под правой коленкой прячется шрам. И он заводится, когда тянут за волосы, а тазовые косточки у него самые чувствительные:  
  
— Нет, щекотно! Не вздумай! Ах, ты ж козел!  
  
А еще Дженсен знает, как Джаред умеет молча просить. И ему даже не приходится для этого открывать рот, достаточно взгляда, или ямочки на щеке, или румянца, или небрежного прикосновения, чтобы Дженсен понял все без слов и переплел их пальцы. И тогда Джаред, довольный, делится с ним подробностями своего очередного бредового сна, который только что его разбудил.  
  
Да, самое важное он знает.  
  
Но их связывает только секс.  
  


***

  
Так продолжается пару недель.  
  
Выходные Дженсена Джаред проводит вместе с ним и даже напрашивается в гости — посмотреть «Зловещих мертвецов», но уже через десять минут передумывает. Вместо этого почти весь фильм вылизывая Дженсена, пока тот, растеряв весь свой стыд, не начинает просить уже поскорее ему вставить.  
  
Джаред приносит с собой завтрак из «Мак-авто»: макмаффины, круассаны и что-то жирное, несомненно, вредное и невозможно вкусное, с глупыми подкатами на салфетках, словно Дженсен и без того ему не даст.  
  
«Тебя, случайно, не Остеопорозом зовут?» — однажды накарябано синим маркером на одной из них.  
  
— Потому что у меня от тебя ноги подгибаются, — позже поясняет Джаред, усмехаясь в мягкую поросль волос под Дженсеновым пупком.  
  
Каким-то чудесным образом Джаред исцеляется от всех своих болячек и, как следствие, прекращает нестись в больницу по любому поводу, но Дженсен так в него влюблен, что не теряет драгоценного времени, упоминая такие мелочи. Здесь и сейчас есть дела поважнее, и они совсем не терпят отлагательств. А когда Джаред откидывается на подушки и смотрит мутными глазами, потный, затраханный и такой невероятно сексуальный, Дженсен думает, что он — лучшее, что случалось в его жизни.  
  
С этого началось. Но этим не закончилось.  
  


***

  
— Меня однажды тоже угораздило, — ни с того ни с сего заявляет Дани, когда Дженсен и без того на взводе, отрабатывает второе дежурство подряд.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Связаться с женатым парнем.  
  
Он вскидывает голову и замирает.  
  
— Угомонись, никто мне ничего не рассказывал. Но я не слепая и на слух не жалуюсь. А еще узнаю этот взгляд.  
  
Начинается. Дженсену хочется возразить, что никакого взгляда нет и в помине, только вот это, скорее всего, будет неправдой.  
  
— И было неплохо. Даже классно, — продолжает она почти благоговейно. — До поры до времени.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Жена обо всем узнала, парень слинял в закат, и теперь ты решила наставить меня на путь истинный, пока никто не пострадал, — язвит Дженсен, защищаясь. Он не ожидал от себя такого. Черт, откуда взялась эта горечь в голосе?  
  
— Боюсь, что нет, — отвечает Дани, игнорируя его резкий тон. — Слишком поздно. И, как я уже сказала, интрижка была классной. Дважды я бы на эти грабли не наступила, но прошлого менять бы не стала. И нет, она ничего не узнала.  
  
— Хорошо, — когда Дани замолкает, Дженсен спрашивает, заинтригованный. — Что тогда?  
  
Она поднимает идеально выщипанную бровь.  
  
— Зачем тогда рассказывать всю эту морализаторскую хренотень? Что же такого страшного произошло? Ты залетела или что?  
  
— А что? Боишься, что это случится и с тобой? — Дженсен не удерживается от фырканья. — Нет, мудак. И близко не угадал. Все было в шоколаде. Сладком молочном шоколаде. Единственным минусом оказалась влюбленность. Вот тут-то и начались проблемы. Просто убедись, что не повторяешь моих ошибок, и все будет зашибись.  
  
Дженсен усмехается:  
  
— Влюбляться в мои планы не входило, — и самое ужасное, что он говорит чистую правду. Он никогда этого не планировал.  
  


***

  
За всю свою жизнь Дженсен совершил немало дерьмовых поступков, но не обо всех из них жалеет.  
  
Впрочем, самый дерьмовый его поступок случается в ночь, когда Джаред заскакивает «всего на минутку, не могу остаться, просто хотел тебя увидеть» и протягивает ему пакетик «M&Ms», Дженсеновы любимые, просто потому что увидел их на кассе и «сам не знаю, как так получилось». Дженсен не может просто так его отпустить, не после такого. Они застревают на пороге на несколько долгих минут, лихорадочно целуясь и притираясь друг к другу сквозь слои одежды. Дженсен не выдерживает и все-таки затаскивает Джареда в квартиру. Но не проходит и пяти минут, как телефон того начинает звонить и вибрировать на журнальном столике, а на дисплее загорается фото улыбающейся Дейзи.  
  
Они даже не притворяются, что не видят.  
  
Руки Дженсена, блуждающие по телу Джареда, замирают в районе ширинки. Тот даже не тянется ответить. Телефон перестает звонить. Джаред закусывает щеку изнутри, и Дженсен продолжает с того места, на котором остановился. Вылизывает длинную шею, прихватывая зубами чувствительную кожу через каждый пройденный дюйм, расстегивает пуговицу на штанах и резко тянет «собачку» молнии вниз. Настрой никуда не девается, но тут телефон Джареда начинает звонить снова.  
  
— Ответь, — настаивает Дженсен, когда Джаред лишь недоверчиво оглядывает свой сотовый. Хватает сам и протягивает Джареду, даже не думая, что делает или зачем, просто… делает. Дженсен достоин почетного звания козла только за то, что предлагает подобное, но его это не волнует, не особо, не сильно.  
  
Джаред резонно сомневается, но телефон все звонит и звонит, и, в конце концов, Джаред ведет зеленую стрелочку вправо.  
  
— Эй, — отвечает он, и Дженсен без лишних раздумий принимается за дело.  
  
— Я не слышал, прости. Ой. Да. Ну, нет. Я уже вышел из магазина, — Джаред распахивает в панике глаза, когда понимает, что задумал Дженсен, и отрицательно качает головой, стараясь отползти от него подальше. — Не так далеко. Могу вернуться, если…  
  
Дженсен соскальзывает с дивана, и, усевшись перед Джаредом на колени, стягивает с того штаны, обнажая как можно больше плоти. Отвлекается на задушенный стон: Джаред беспомощно смотрит на него сверху вниз, моля о пощаде, но вряд ли она завалялась в арсенале Дженсена, тем более, когда перед глазами стоящий колом член.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Джаред с трубкой, очевидно, что с ней, но Дженсен ухмыляется, словно это предназначалось ему, и накрывает ртом его член, с первой же попытки облизывая целиком и полностью.  
  
Джаред давится воздухом.  
  
— Лампочки, да. Не забуду. Как раз на руке записываю… — единственное, что Джаред прямо сейчас делает — толкается бедрами выше и выше, Дженсену в рот, и цепляется за плечо, словно не может решить, оттолкнуть или наоборот привлечь ближе.  
  
Джаред крупный, крупнее большинства его любовников, и Дженсен охренеть как гордится тем фактом, что может заглотить его член почти полностью. Он сосет, шумно и не очень-то аккуратно, и Джареду не раз приходится прикрывать спикерфон ладонью, когда Дженсен переходит от простой дрочки и облизывания к фигурам высшего пилотажа.  
  
— Семьдесят два ватта. Галогеновые. Четыре упаковки, — Джаред говорит отрывисто, едва не задыхаясь, и если бы Дженсен мог, он бы улыбнулся. Но рот слишком занят душащим его членом, и если он выживет, Джаред может прикончить его после. Дженсен старается поднажать, когда понимает, что Джаред в шаге от оргазма.  
  
— Купоны? Хм, сомневаюсь, — выдавливает из себя тот.  
  
Но стоит Дженсену выпустить член изо рта, как большая ладонь моментально опускается на затылок, чтобы никуда не делся, и Дженсен прячет свою дурацкую влюбленную улыбку в теплой складке Джаредова бедра.  
  
— Хорошо, вышли на «мыло», — говорит Джаред. После небольшой передышки Дженсен возвращается к блестящему от слюны, подрагивающему члену и снова накрывает его ртом. — Я спрошу.  
  
Дженсен сам возбужден до предела, в штанах липко от смазки, и он бы исправил это досадное недоразумение, если бы не был так занят Джаредом. И когда тот откидывает голову на спинку дивана и тихо, но очень эффектно выплескивается в саднящее горло Дженсена теплыми струйками спермы, его жена все еще что-то щебечет на тему штрих-кодов и, сама того не зная, подслушивает. Дженсен почему-то на седьмом небе от счастья.  
  
Джаред уходит через несколько минут. Дженсен следит за ним в окно, пока тот не превращается в крохотную точку на горизонте. А затем приваливается к стене и сползает вниз, пока не приземляется задницей на пол. Он чувствует, что в каком-то смысле изменился. Переродился. Словно сегодня здесь случилось нечто настоящее, нечто большее, чем просто запретный отсос между двумя приятелями.  
  


***

  
— У меня рвота в волосах.  
  
Джаред восхищенно присвистывает:  
  
— Прелесть. Занести таблетку «Алка-Зельтцера» и бутылку «Гаторейда»? Код «зеленый», я угадал? — Внутренняя угроза. Дженсену нравится, что Джаред это вообще знает.  
  
— Я не нажирался, уебок.  
  
— А-а-а, ясно. Дай угадаю, глутамат натрия? Ох, уж эти усилители вкуса. Сражают лучших из нас. Один мудрец мне однажды сказал…  
  
— Это не моя рвота. Так лучше? — перебивает он.  
  
Джаред хмыкает на том конце провода, и Дженсен может себе представить, как он постукивает себя по кончику носа.  
  
— А знаешь, есть ведь такая порнушка.  
  
Дженсен смеется:  
  
— Поверь мне, там ни у кого не было стояка.  
  
— Это хорошо, — соглашается Джаред. Из динамика доносится стук пальцев по клавиатуре. — Не хотелось бы давать кому-то по яйцам, когда можно этого избежать.  
  
Почему-то брошенное мимоходом шутливое замечание заставляет сердце екнуть.  
  
— Ведь только тебе можно блевать мне в волосы, да? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
Жен отрывается от тщательного изучения «иглы-бабочки» и странно на него смотрит.  
  
— Вот именно, — в голосе Джареда слышится улыбка. — Если и пачкать сексуального, обожающего козлить медбрата, лучше уж обратиться к профессионалу. Пф-ф-ф. Правила, ничего тут не попишешь. Я их сам придумал.  
  
На этих словах Дженсен прерывает разговор и с неохотой засовывает телефон в шкафчик, но при этом улыбается во все тридцать два зуба.  
  


***

  
Случается это в «Таргете», в отделе с сухими завтраками. Именно там он встречает _ее_.  
  
Дженсен частенько ездит на другой конец города в более крупный магазин. Выбор там разнообразнее, а еще есть его любимая индейка в томатном соусе. Поэтому после дежурства он направляется прямиком туда — закупается овощами, и булочками с корицей, и смазкой по сходной цене. Джаред ее расходует как угорелый, поэтому нынешняя скидка соблазняет Дженсена купить сразу два бутылька. Он кладет их в свою тележку, позади бумажных полотенец, и катит ее дальше, чтобы захватить себе пачку «Чириос» и большой пакет сахарного ужаса, который Джаред считает вершиной декаданса.  
  
— Вот это да, — слышится откуда-то слева. — Я и не знала, что кто-то еще их ест.  
  
Незнакомцы не имеют привычки вторгаться в его личное пространство, особенно во время походов по магазинам, поэтому он резко разворачивается на источник звука. И когда видит, кто именно стоит перед ним, изящно прикрыв рот маленькой ладошкой, челюсть едва не знакомится с полом.  
  
— Простите. С моей стороны прозвучало грубо, да? Я не хотела. Просто… — она кривится и смеется сама себе. И совсем его не узнает. — Ладно, забудьте.  
  
— Что? — не может удержаться Дженсен.  
  
— Вы просто единственный, кто потянулся за этими хлопьями. Это такая…  
  
— Мерзость? — спрашивает Дженсен и в этот самый момент именно так себя и чувствует. Двух дней не прошло, как пальцы ее мужа орудовали в его заднице, а он теперь ведет тут с ней непринужденные беседы.  
  
— Да, именно. Хотя мой муж их просто обожает. Я даже смотреть не могу, как он их ест.  
  
Она окидывает взглядом другие полки, потеряв к нему всякий интерес, и дело не в ней, совсем нет, но обычное упоминание Джареда вот так, ни с того ни с сего, словно он мог быть кем угодно, а не кем-то совершенно _особенным_ , пробуждает какую-то иррациональную часть Дженсена.  
  
— Понимаю, — отвечает он и кладет пакет в корзину. — Мой бойфренд такой же. Его любимые.  
  
Они никогда не облекали свои отношения в столь смелые слова, ни разу, но по общепринятым меркам им вполне подходит. Джаред именно что его бойфренд, не меньше. Даже больше. И Дженсена немного ведет от того, что произнес это вслух: внутри просыпается дурманящее, собственническое, искрящееся от азарта чувство при смутной мысли о «когда-нибудь, однажды, очень-очень скоро».  
  
— Он их просто обожает, — продолжает он, словно бес какой-то толкает продолжить разговор.  
  
Дейзи сочувственно улыбается и тянется за отрубями.  
  
— За уши не оттащишь.  
  
— Могу себе представить, — отвечает она, будто может почувствовать его боль.  
  
— И я подумал, если ему настолько нравится, зачем же его этого лишать, понимаете? — а вот теперь он на самом деле спятил.  
  
— Это, должно быть, любовь, — кивает она и уходит, толкая тележку перед собой. Дейзи забывает взять хлопья, о которых они говорили, и в голове Дженсена, где все вдруг начинает обретать слишком большой смысл, он мысленно добавляет это в список ее недостатков, который поклялся себе не вести.  
  


***

  
После особенно крышесносного секса в кладовке Джаред смахивает капельки пота со лба Дженсена, трется носом о его нос и дарит нежный поцелуй. Как очень часто стал делать, но почему-то Дженсена нокаутирует только сейчас, и когда они отстраняются друг от друга, он шепчет себе под нос что-то глупое и совершенно неуместное, что-то про шоколад.  
  
— Что? — смеется Джаред, ведя носом по его щеке.  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает Дженсен, когда на самом деле хочется сказать «все, абсолютно все».  
  


***

  
В общем и целом, Джаред — само совершенство. Он дурашливый и общительный, и когда не таранит башкой дверцы шкафа, он безумно умный, и далеко не только в вопросах, касающихся работы. А еще на него бесконечно приятно смотреть, он умеет пить и трахается как зверь. Естественно, Дженсен влюбляется в него по уши. Он берег себя от вируса под названием «Джаред» как только мог, но иммунная система дала сбой.  
  


***

  
Проходит еще несколько недель и еще несколько визитов Джареда, который забегает оставить Дженсену коробочку печенья или узнать расписание его дежурств на следующую неделю. Что-то крупное хитро замаскировано чем-то мелким. Что-то, что делают друг с другом только пары.  
  
— Если он изменяет ей с тобой, то… — возмущается Дани после одного из неожиданных визитов Джареда, и Дженсен за это спускает на нее всех собак.  
  
Позже он, конечно, извиняется, и они мирятся. Только вот Дженсен никак не может выбросить из головы ее слова, размышляет, почему они настолько выбили из колеи. Почему вдруг ее предположение так задело и разозлило его. Дженсен не может не думать: а что если бы это случилось с ними, если бы они были вместе, стало бы это правдой?  
  
Он не собирается поднимать этот вопрос, но теперь, когда слова озвучены, никак не удается выбросить их из головы, где они мячиком от пинг-понга отстукивают в бесконечном рикошете, набирая скорость и силу, начинают жить своей жизнью. Но однажды ночью Дженсен все-таки не выдерживает и проговаривается.  
  
В тот момент не происходит ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Они лежат в кровати, сытые и довольные, обнаженные под пушистым покрывалом, и слушают какой-то музыкальный канал по телевизору. Джаред мурлычет, подпевая группе металлистов на экране, и отбивает пальцами на ребрах Дженсена такт.  
  
— Почему ты женат? — шепчет Дженсен, тихо, но ясно, выцеловывая ладонь Джареда, ведет губами по обнаженному местечку, где должно быть обручальное кольцо, если бы он его носил. Но если верить рассказам Джареда, ни он, ни Дейзи никогда не носили колец — их свадьба не казалась чем-то важным, поэтому и события они из этого не устраивали.  
  
Джаред немного опускает подбородок, чтобы видеть Дженсена лучше, и хмурится:  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В смысле… — продолжает Дженсен, вбирая в рот безымянный палец. — Почему ты женат?  
  
— Ты сам знаешь почему, — отвечает Джаред, и Дженсен ненавидит, что находит его таким очаровательным, когда тот растерян. — Я же рассказывал, как это случилось.  
  
Не успевает Джаред закончить, как Дженсен качает головой:  
  
— Я имел в виду не почему ты женился, а почему до сих пор женат? — он не отводит взгляда от длинных костей на Джаредовой руке — проксимальные фаланги, дистальные фаланги, пястные кости, поэтому Джаред ничего не понимает. Не понимает, что все это значит и о чем Дженсен спрашивает на самом деле. Не понимает, что тот на самом деле чувствует.  
  
— Наверное, у меня никогда не было причины развестись, — наконец говорит он, когда пауза слишком затягивается. Дженсен едва его слышит сквозь шум крови в ушах.  
  
«Вот и все», — думает он спокойно, оцепенело. Вот про это Дани и говорила. Вот что испытываешь, когда все заканчивается.  
  
— Эй, — Джаред тычет его пальцем в сосок. — Эй, Дженсен. Ты меня слышал?  
  
Дженсен кивает. «Четко и ясно».  
  
— Ты… Это… Черт. Я тебя напугал сейчас, да? — дрожащий голос заставляет Дженсена вынырнуть из состояния горя от потери, и когда он видит взгляд потерянного, напуганного мальчишки, то чувствует, что пропустил нечто важное. Очень-очень важное. Нужно отмотать назад.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Я хотел признаться раньше, но… — Джаред поджимает губы так, словно очень серьезно размышляет. Словно пытается подобрать правильные слова. — Не хотел тебя отпугнуть и испортить лучшее, что у меня было в жиз…  
  
«Что?»  
  
— Одно дело преследовать тебя на работе, чтобы хотя бы парой фраз обмолвиться. Но думать, что ты когда-нибудь ответишь взаимностью… Захочешь чего-то большего. Да это же безумие. Просто безумие. Потому что я — это я, а ты… Да посмотри на себя. Ты же — это ты, и…  
  
Джаред говорит, а Дженсен слушает, но все еще слышит «наверное, у меня никогда не было причины развестись», слышит то, к чему был глух с первого раза. Никогда не было причины. Никогда не было. Не было. Прошедшее время.  
  
— Я в жизни такого не чувствовал. Никто никогда не говорил, что это будет так страшно… Чувак, — выдыхает Джаред, смотрит на него огромными яркими глазами, а крохотное «о» застыло на губах, когда Дженсен валит его на матрас и прижимает к кровати руками. — Что это было?  
  
Но он понимает все без слов, как всегда. Целует Дженсена и клянется, что у него сердечный приступ, в этот раз по-настоящему, без всяких, и Дженсену приходится утащить его обратно в постель, пока Джаред пытается удрать от него в больницу. Нужно покурить.  
  


***

  
Это было неотвратимо, объясняет Джаред через несколько дней, рассказывая в лицах, как они с Дейзи разошлись. «Это было неотвратимо» — именно этими словами он начинает разговор с ней. Она не стала спорить, и это, вероятно, говорило громче любых слов. Дейзи не была рада и совершенно точно этого не ждала, и Джаред чувствует себя последним дерьмом на свете за то, что довел ее до слез, когда собирал сумку, чтобы уйти. Но она отпустила его довольно просто, и в каком-то смысле сам этот факт тоже причиняет боль.  
  
Она не узнает о Дженсене. По крайней мере, не в тот день. Джаред считает раны слишком свежими, чтобы сыпать на них соль. Может, они всегда такими и будут. Но если однажды она увидит их вместе в ресторане или в супермаркете, выбирающих полотенца, или DVD-диски, или мороженое, узнает ли она Дженсена? Вспомнит ли их двухминутный разговор?  
  
Но на все нужно время, и дело не только в ожидании предстоящего развода. Дженсен переживает из-за других вещей, даже если не имеет привычки их озвучивать.  
  
Впрочем, могло быть хуже. Ему вполне могло прилететь по морде рваными лоскутами своего собственного сердца. Этого не произошло, нет. Но могло бы.  
  


***

  
Они впервые ссорятся.  
  
Джаред хочет двухэтажный дом с бассейном. Дженсен — с гаражом на две машины и подвалом.  
  
Прежде чем они соглашаются на тот, который устраивает обоих, приходится просмотреть кучу предложений. В итоге, выбор останавливается на варианте с двумя спальнями и ванными комнатами и с роскошной зеленью на большом заднем дворе, где двум собакам места хватит за глаза. А еще в доме огромная аптечка, которая только и ждет, когда ее набьют бинтами, смазкой и экономичными упаковками пластыря с героями комиксов. А в шкафчиках на кухне куча места, и можно запихнуть туда те самые отвратительные шоколадные хлопья с зефирками, которые так сильно любит Джаред. Дом старинный и его не мешало бы привести в божеский вид, но аренда им по карману. Главное, что здесь уютно и можно сотворить одно на двоих «долго и счастливо».  
  
Таким образом, уже к выходным спор разрешен, но они слишком заняты обновлением своего нового жилища на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, чтобы помнить, с чего все началось.  
  
— Ну и мудак же ты, — восхищенно протягивает Джаред позже, гладя Дженсена по потным, взлохмаченным после секса волосам.  
  
— Детка, ты мне льстишь.  
  


***

  
Они встречаются во вторник утром в комнате отдыха медперсонала, куда, по всей видимости, кто-то впустил Джареда заранее. Лица Дани и Жен выглядят крайне подозрительно. Часы на стене показывают три минуты третьего, а биологические — что Джареду двадцать семь лет. Прошел ровно год, минута в минуту.  
  
На больших розовых шарах написано: «С Днем рождения! Тебе пять!»  
  
— Ничего лучше не нашел в такое время, — пожимает плечами Джаред. Блядь, да он и правда само совершенство. Торта хватит всем заступившим на ночное дежурство, а пакет из «Бургер Кинга» дожидается Дженсена на одном из столиков. Однажды он купит этому парню обручальное кольцо и сделает предложение. Целое событие из этого устроит. Джаред, возможно, даже снова будет блевать. В общем, все пройдет по высшему разряду.  
  
Дженсен лопает свой приторный торт, пинает Джареда по голени под столом и даже не пытается сдержать покрытую розовой глазурью улыбку.


End file.
